


50 small 2seung drabbles

by swoosiks



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Angst, Death, M/M, Ratings may change, Trigger Warnings May Apply, mainly very very small drabbles, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoosiks/pseuds/swoosiks
Summary: based off hugsubin's 50 fic's challenge on twitter!!
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. light

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! im doing this in hopes of getting back to writing regularly so this is kinda like a warmuppp  
> all credits for the challenge goes to hugsubin on twitter!   
> if you're interested, my twitter is wooyasiks!  
> this chapter contains drowning and death so beware pls!!

His vision blurring, he looks up at the bright shine tinted with a hint of red. Slowly being consumed by water, he thinks back to how he even got here in the first place. 

His arm slowly reaching up, trying to reach to the surface but it was no good, he had no more energy left in him. It was time for Seungwoo anyways, what did he even have to live for. 

The only person who had ever accepted him for who he was, the only person who ever treated him like a human, was now gone. Seungwoo blames himself for it, if he had listened then it wouldn't have happened. 

Once more, his fading vision is faced against the bright light shown underwater. Even if he wanted to reach out for it, he wouldn't reach it in time, his body felt more and more heavy as time slowly went by, and as the world continued to spin. Looking at the light once more, he slowly closes his eyes, not resisting anymore.

It was fine like this, after all, he would be able to meet Seungsik again. 


	2. song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a special song between the two of them that lingers in seungsiks mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again im posting this in the same day bc umm im trying to avoid school work

Looking at the picture of him and Seungwoo, framed by his desk, Seungsik smiles and picks it up, remembering fond memories. He places the frame down gently before getting up from his desk, going to the kitchen. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Seungsik asks, feeling arms wrap around him from behind, a gentle touch he loves. 

Seungwoo hums, "Hmm, anything you make is wonderful. Or I could have you for breakfast," he jokes. 

Seungsik, slightly embarrassed, hits Seungwoo lightly, "Strawberry pancakes?" 

Seungwoo nods before going back to the couch, turning on the speakers. 

"Oh this is.." Seungsik gets hit by their very first moments meeting each other. 

"It's our song," his lover smiles. 

"It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its very short but it is supposed 2 be very short


	3. mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh idk where this chapter is going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope u like it anyways its kinda weird but umm ok

Other worlds and universes didn't seem to be real, at least Seungsik didn't believe them. Like most people, if you told them something like you saw an UFO overnight or saw the cup pour itself some water, you wouldn't believe it. So like anyone else, Seungsik had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, by checking, he had to slap himself in the face at least three times. 

In disbelief, he wasn't sure if he was insane or not, afterall he saw someone in the mirror, someone in the mirror who wasn't him. 

Placing his hand to touch the flat surface, his hand was sucked in, "What the fuck-" he cursed. 

The other guy on the other side, also confused, pulled him in. 

"W-what is this?" Seungsik asked, probably the most important question currently. 

"Who are you?" Seungwoo asked back, "I'm Seungwoo." 

"I'm Seungsik... What's this place?" 

"I don't know either, sometimes the mirror like glitches? And then I see you." 

"Wh- I've never noticed. " 

"I think that's because you're not near the mirror alot." 

Seungsik took a look around Seungwoo's room, it was rather luxurious, resembling the room of a castle. "Where is this place? It doesn't seem like Korea to me." 

"Oh- This is Wonderland, the Kingdom of Wonderland. Welcome?" Seungwoo handed out his hand, "And I'm a prince here." 

Seungsik took his hand, shaking it, still confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - wooyasiks


	4. shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampires r sexy n blood mention this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again ummm hope u like it as always and leave comments 4 me xoxo n im literally using the prompts as the title

Lost in the rain, Seungsik panicked. He was on a trip with his friends, camping. However, one bad thing after another. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to camp in the middle of nowhere, literally nowhere. First, their tents got ruined, probably by a bear. Then his friends lost him, leaving Seungsik alone. Walking around, his legs starting to ache, cuts from falling down starting to burn, he was slowly starting to lose hope. 

Sitting down by a tree, taking a break, he looked at his cracked phone, turning it on, "It's 3 in the morning..." He sighed as he put down the phone, looking up to the dark rainy night. As he was ready to stay there and die, he saw a light. Getting up quickly, he ran to the area of light, slight glimmer of hope sparked up inside of him. 

In front of Seungsik was what seemed to be a huge mansion, it was black and the structure reminded him of a castle. He thought it was odd and perhaps it was dangerous as well but he decided to take the chance. It's not like he had anything else to lose. Slowly getting closer to the traditional door, he knocked, hoping someone would answer, believing someone would since he saw light in there. 

Slowly, the door peered open, revealing a man, seemingly the same age as Seungsik. The man smiled at Seungsik. 

"Could I help you?"

"Hi- um. Would it alright if I took shelter under your place? I'm lost here and-"

"Of course, come on in." 

It felt weird how quickly the man agreed to let him in, and honestly it was quite strange to Seungsik. He looked around the place, the colors were mainly black and red, and the theme of classical like structure remained. 

"I'm Seungwoo, you are?"

"Seungsik," he introduced himself as he held out his hand, to shake Seungwoo's.

Upon shaking his hand, Seungsik was shocked by how cold Seungwoo's hand was, getting more suspicious of the other. 

"Are you scared?" 

Seungsik jumped, being called out, "Slightly."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Seungwoo smiled sadly, opening the door to a room. "You can stay in this room, inside there's a bathroo, you can wash up in there." 

Seungsik thanked him, laying down the bed, looking up to the dark red ceiling, thinking to himself, Seungsik wonder if Seungwoo was like a vampire. The chances were very odd, vampires were banished hundreds of years ago and now, there were rarely any, it's like they never existed in the first place. Unable to sleep, Seungsik went downstairs, looking for Seungwoo. 

What he saw shocked him, he would have never thought he would see it but in front of him was Seungwoo, holding what seemed to be a cat. Blood surrounded his lips. Seungwoo slowly looked up to Seungsik. 

"Are you scared now?" 

He was, he was scared. He was scared that he could be devoured next. But yet, looking at Seungwoo, the sadness from earlier returned to his eyes. 

"I am, and I won't deny that. But-" He paused, slowly walking towards Seungwoo. "I believe or I think you're a good person. You took me in and maybe you took me in because you wanted to eat me, but I don't believe that's the case." Placing a hand on Seungwoo's shoulder gently, he sat by him. "i think-" Pausing as he knew this could come out rather rude, "You're lonely, and you just want someone by your side." 

Seungwoo paused, placing the corpse on the floor, "Yeah," he agreed. "I think you're right." Seungwoo sighed, thinking of the amount of times and years people have dropped by his place, only to be scared of him and to run away, for the next day he saw their corpse in the forest, starving and with no shelter. Upon laying his eyes on Seungsik, he believed that the outcome would end up the same but just a little bit in him, Seungwoo saw the kindness in Seungsik's eyes. 

Seungsik saw the tears building up in Seungwoo's eyes, embracing the other tightly, "It's okay now, I can stay with you now." 

Seungsik said the few words Seungwoo had only ever wanted to hear, he wanted to know he wouldn't always be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is rushed but its supposed to be a short thing so like um idk  
> twitter wooyasiks


	5. car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss in da car in da rain while watching movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ummmm i made a fool out of myself calling sejun and seungsik imsub comments n kudos r appreciated, also this chapter is kinda like a side story to my coffee shop au

"Soo, do you wanna go on a date?" Seungwoo asked the barista. 

Seungsik froze a bit, he looked around the shop, getting closer to Seungwoo's face. "Where? I mean like- What's your order?" Seungsik smiled, trying to keep it professional. 

"I saw a drive in theater, it's showing the movie you were talking about, I'd like an americano please." 

Seungsik backed up, "I'll text you about it." 

Giving an Okay sign, Seungwoo walked over to his seat. 

Upon deciding that they would go and watch the movie on Sunday, it seems the weather would be rainy, it wasn't a surprise afterall, it was September. 

"Do you still want to go? It'll be raining." 

"Why not? Wouldn't that be more romantic?" Seungsik placed a glass down, it was late and the shop was about to close so it was only the two of them. 

-

Sunday came quickly, Seungwoo went over to Seungsik's apartment to go and pick up his date. They spent the rest of the day hanging around and when time came for the movie, they found a place suited for the two of time. Slowly, it started to sprinkle. Since they were sitting on the trunk, small droplets of water fell onto their faces. Things felt a bit tense between them, it wasn't a bad type of tense but slowly both of their hands were locked on. 

Seungwoo slowly closing in, giving Seungsik a soft kiss, in which Seungsik kisses him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks talk 2 me there n my cc i think


	6. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again umm this is rteally short but im like umm preparing for christmas so like,

Waking up to the smell of coffee and bacon, Seungwoo slowly got out of his bed. 

"Good morning," Seungsik greeted his lover. 

"Morning," Seungwoo replied. He wasn't really a morning person so slowly wrapping his arms around Seungsik's waist, he laid his head on his lover's shoulder. 

"Clingy as usual." 

"And you like it."

Seungsik hummed in agreement, cracking two eggs next to the bacon. The eggs cooking in the bacon fat, giving it even more flavor. 

"Ooh, Howl's," Seungwoo answered, taking notice the meal was the one from the movie. 

With a ding, the toast was ready, Seungsik- with Seungwoo still on his shoulder, plates the food and sets them on the table. 

"C'mon, get off me now," Seungsik scolded him. 

With a noise of disagreement, Seungwoo did as he was told, his sad expression changing to one filled with joy when greeted with the breakfast meal. "Man, you really are so good at cooking."

Seungsik tried to dismiss it, acting cool but he couldn't his smile. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks


	7. accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very cool prompt very good chance for a sad story and this chapter involves mention of alcohol and death so warning!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again i hope u like this and as always kudos and comments r appreciated   
> listenbing 2 u were beautiful from day6 for this chapter

It was an accident, it wasn't even his fault. Seungwoo hands form a fist at the news. He knows it wasn't Seungsik's fault. 

The drunk driver who collided into Seungsik's car lived and yet when Seungwoo went to visit the driver, he couldn't find the words to say to the man. 

As much as he wanted to yell at him and maybe throw a few punches, he couldn't. He couldn't when the driver got on his knees and sobbed, the guilt of someone's life ending from a result of his actions. 

"I'm sorry," the driver mumbled, sobbing over and over. 

Seungwoo looked down to see the driver on his knees, feeling nothing but also sadness, holding his tears back. "Please, get up. You don't need to cry." Seungwoo knows it was the drivers fault but as a result, Seungsik's death would also haunt the driver for as long as he lives and he has to live with it. 

-

Years passed, Seungwoo's friends consistently inviting him to mixers or parties, Seungwoo refusing every time. Looking on social media, seeing all his friends settling down, going on vacations together, Seungwoo looks at his desk, a framed picture of his former lover. He sighs, staring at the picture. 

He misses the warmth, he misses the cold mornings filled with warmth as he hugged Seungsik, he hasn't felt that for years now. 

Not wanting famiuly and friends to worry for him, he always pretended to be over it, but he was sure that the others knew that he wasn't over it. 

As time goes by, people leave and people come, the world continues to move on. But Seungwoo's time was frozen, always in the same moment, refusing to leave and go on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks


	8. radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where ummmm 2seung are high school buddies and seungsik is a radio host and they call seungsik as a guest and they dont know each other   
> plus seungwoo had a crush on him back then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again i hope u r enjoying this im thinking of combining some of the prompts,, would that be ok  
> ok this chapter isnt that good but um

_"Y'know, I think it'd be really cool if I became somewhat of a radio host. And, like, you called in? That'd so cool."_

_"Mm."_

_-_

Seungsik got ready to answer the call of a guest after their break, getting back in his seat and putting on the headphones. 

"Alright, our next guest is named Snoopy, please greet him! That's a cute nickname, a friend of mine in high school had the same nickname." Seungsik reminisces. "Welcome Mr. Snoopy, what would you like to console about?"

_"Hi!" The voice enthusiastically says, "I wanted to see if there was a way to communicate to my high school friend though this radio since I believe he is familiar with it as well."_

"Ooh interesting," Seungsik replied, the guest's voice being very familiar to him. "Any info on your friend here? If you don't want to share anything, it's totally okay!' 

_"Well, in high school, he wanted to be a radio show. He said that if I like called in, it'd be a fun experience. But shortly after high school, we lost contact since we both moved to different places for schooling and such. But recently, I saw this show and I started listening in after work and it's been such a nice and fun experience."_

"Ooh, I'm glad to hear that!" 

_"The friend I'm looking for is you Seungsik, I'm Seungwoo."_

"Wait, wait, wait are you serious?" 

_"Did I stutter."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt wooyasiks


	9. bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where seungwoo was in a biker gang and seungsik finds him passed out on the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm i dont rlly know where to go for this chapter also i listened to cant take my eyes off you while writing this chapter so maybe u can too to get into the modd

"Oh, you're awake."

Seungwoo wakes up to the sight of an unfamiliar face, looking around, the place clearly wasn't his run down shack. 

"This is-" 

"My place," Seungsik finishes for him. "Sorry it's so messy, I saw you on the way home and there was no way I could just leave you there. The neighborhood's been pretty dangerous lately." 

"No, no, your place looks fine," Seungwoo states, placing a hand on his head with headaches aching. Seungwoo looks at the other, "You aren't going to run away from me? Aren't you scared?" 

Seungsik is confused, cocking his head to the side, "What do you mean? Why? Because you have tattoos and you dress differently? That's not a valid reason you know," Seungsik pouts a bit. 

Seungwoo swore his heart started beating faster, he prays to God that it's not what he thinks it is. 

"Alright," Seungsik enthusiastically places his arms on his hips, "We need to get you cleaned. I'll take you to the bathroom." 

"W- I can wash myself," Seungwoo tries to stop Seungsik. 

"No can do, you;re injured, can't risk you reopening the wounds." 

Seungwoo sighs, feeling oddly comfortable with the other even with it being their first meeting. Normally when you would pass out by the trash bags in the middle of the night, you'd probably be stripped down to your underwear by children or robbed. Or both. Going into the bathroom and taking his clothes off, he sits on a small stool. 

Seungsik notices the amount of scars the other bore, mainly, most of them were covered up by the tattoos he had but he gently brushed his fingers over the scars. Seungwoo turned around, feeling the tracing on his skin. 

"Oh- Sorry, I just.." Seungsik trailed off. "Do they hurt?" Seungsik bore a pained expression, "I'm sorry they must have hurt when they happened." 

"No, no, it's okay. I'm okay, it' just, sad to think about sometimes. Especially the friends I've lost." Seungwoo had no idea why he was speaking like that, it wasn't like him at all. Maybe it's bevause he could tell that Seungsik was truly someone with good intentions and a warm heart. Seungwoo hasn't felt such kindess towards him after his mother had passed away. Feeling himself get slightly emotional, he wipes his eyes with his soap socked hands, unaware that they were indeed soaked with soap. Yelling at first, he squints his eyes with the burning feeling of the soap in his eyes. After getting it washed out, he could hear the sound of Seungsik giggling. Weirdly enough, he found Seungsik's giggle to be rather cute and charming, he could listen to it forever. 

"Are you okay now?" 

Seungwoo nods his head, feeling the fluttering in his chest again, closing his eyes while Seungsik scrubbed his head gently, he felt himself dozing off quiet a bit. It was hard for him to not fall asleep. 

"You're good at this." 

"Oh, thank you." Seungsik responds quite proudly, "I used to work at a salon for awhile, before I started the flower shop at least." 

"You own a flower shop?" 

"Mhm, I just opened it recently. It's by the cafe, the cafe's run by my friend so he got me a place there." 

"Hmm," Seungwoo hums in response. 

Following the rest of the shower, it was just a mainly nice and peaceful quiet time between the two of them. Feeling himself fall in love, he looks at the coffee table he was by. Sitting up on the couch, Seungwoo saw his reflection on the turned off TV. Honestly, seeing his body full of scars wasn't a sight he enjoyed to see. Looking down at his chest, he saw how deeply some were engraved onto his skin. He gently rubbed the area wrapped with bandages by his new wound. Another one on him, these scars won't ever leave him. They'll stay with him till his life ends. 

Slowly opening the door to Seungsik's room, feeling a bit bad for intruding, he looks at the sleeping man. Getting on his knees to his bedside, he places a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Getting up and gathering his clothing. Before leaving, he makes sure to leave the other a note, thanking him for what he's done. 

-

Seungsik wakes up to the other gone, giving him a worry at first, at least until he saw the note. Seungsik had to admit that he was quite sad, Seungwoo seemed like a nice person to befriend. 

At work he sighed, with Seungwoo occupying his mind often. 

"Is anyone here?" Seungsik here's someone call out.

"Yes, yes, coming." Seungsik quickly gets out from his booth to outside. 

The customer had on a helmet so he couldn't see their face very well, but it didn't matter to much anyway. 

"What would you like?" Seungsik asks. 

"I'd like a bouquet with roses, campanula bellflowers, and some lilies." 

Writing down the order, Seungsik takes in mind the meaning of the flowers, "Thank you, thinking of you, and soulmates. How romantic," Seungsik smiles. "Who's the lucky person?" 

The biker gets off his bike, taking off his helmet, to reveal the face of the man he took care of last night, "You," Seungwoo smiles back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks


	10. spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??/spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again i hope u enjoy i rlly dont know where i went w this and tbh i dont kjnoow about hospitals too well ummmmmmmmm but enjoy(?)

Spring. 

Bright and colorful flowers, pollen in the air, green surrounding everything you see. It's known as the season where everything is calming and sweet, known to be a happy season. A season full of hope and changes, almost everything positive. 

It's when Seungwoo met Seungsik the first time, but it was also the last time Seungwoo saw Seungsik. 

Getting transfer to a certain hospital for a short time as an intern, he wasn't really excited. He was in a place he wasn't familiar with and with that, it was like in the middle of nowhere. There were only about twelve patients in the hospital itself, one being Kang Seungsik.

Seungwoo swore he fell in love at first sight, knowing that it was the worse thing ever since the other was sick for some reason. Judging from the way he talked, it seemed like Seungsik didn't have too long either. With that information, Seungwoo swore to not get too attached to the other, he told himself several times. He didn't want a loved one to be gone. 

It didn't work. 

He was in love and he had nothing he could do about it, he was in love and knew this person he had feelings for would leave the world soon. 

"At the end of spring," Seungsik mentioned, looking out the window, his eyes on the clear blue sky. 

"What happens at the end of spring?" Seungwoo asked, with the hint of knowing what he meant. 

"Oh, nothing," Seungsik waved his hand. 

-

Seungwoo knew he would be gone by the end of spring, the head doctor told him. 

-

"I like you, can you go out with me?" 

Seungsik laughed softly, "Are you sure? I mean... you know." 

Seungsik nodded, "I know and I want you to be happy." 

"Of course," Seungsik agreed.

-

But it was sooner than expected, Seungwoo ran up to Seungsik's room. It was silent, no one was there, his family wasn't even informed. He was panting hard, out of breath, looking at the body on the bed. Grabbing his hand, cold like porcelain. There was no more life in him.

He was gone. Seungwoo was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks


	11. key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a key he was told to never use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize a lot of the storieshas to do with one of them umm dying n then the aftermath///////////............ also this is connected to ther next xhpater so like ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Only use this when I'm gone."

-

Seungwoo held the key in his hands tightly. Recalling the events before Seungsik's passing. It wasn't like Seungwoo didn't know Seungsik would leave. He was a vampire and Seungsik was human, the time they spent together felt short to him but he knew to Seungsik it had meant a lot. 

Seungsik had kept some sort of chest, it was always close and Seungwoo never found the need to open it, he wanted to respect his partner's wishes after all but Seungsik told him to open it when he was gone. 

Looking at the small box, he didn't want to open it up. He felt like opening up the chest would really confirm that Seungsik was gone.   
  


-

Seungsik had lived a good life, well over the standard age for humans for when they pass on, before Seungsik last closed his eyes, Seungwoo's grasp on his lover's hands was tight, he heard Seungsik mumble the wish of wanting to grow old with him which never happened. 

-

He had to do it. 

Slowly inserting the key into the keyhole, he felt his heart pounding rapidly, he heard a click and the small box opened up. Inside there was a letter. 

He didn't want to open up the letter, aware of the emotions that would come flooding in if he had read it. 

Slowly, he took the letter out of the envelope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter wooyasiks


End file.
